zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Featured articles
Featured articles of Zeldapedia are articles that represent the best articles Zeldapedia has to offer. For articles to be featured on the Main Page, see /Queue. For previously featured articles, see Zeldapedia:Previous featured articles. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact #...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...follow the Manual of Style and the #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Zeldapedia. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:Wikipedia's treatise on featured articles. How to nominate an article #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Also, add the nomination template to the top of the article you nominate. #Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. How to vote #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Edit and fix these if you have time. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. (If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved.) #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Eventually, the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the main page as featured, marked with the template and removed from the list of nominations. = Featured article nominations = Zant Support # Its a pretty good article, I like it myself. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 19:02, 26 June 2008 (UTC) # Very good, clean article. Of course, I cleaned it up some, but the source material which I kept is still good and informative. --AuronKaizer 23:25, 6 October 2008 (UTC) # I like this article. Its nice. Thats probable because i like zant. # This article should get featured status. Zant is one of the most awesom characters on TP! Zeldamaniac95 # I think it deserves the title. it seems well put together and has alot of info User:Twilitlink # This is very well written and easily holds my attention. Gbadude3 # An excellent article for an excellent character. User:Awesomeguy # A good page about an interesting character. Hevehoc 10:01 5 April (CET) # I believe that Zant deserves some recognition since he is a very unique character and has a very interesting backstory User:991807 # Sounds good to meDarkest-Link123 13:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) #Looks good to LoafUser:LoafDaConvict #GO CRAZY PHSYCO #—'Triforce' 14 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) # I agree, Zant should be featured, as an important/interesting/quirky character. User:Light and Shadow 20:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) # Oh Mr. Cool Mask. You rock. User:Marou239 #I vote for Zant.User:Zelda phoenix #Zant is third best in the series (after Link and dorfy.). I don't know who is crazy enough to say NO! User:Tkalamov #Of course. PhantomGanonUsurper27 (talk) 23:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) #I hate Zant, but he's important enough to be a feature article. User:DarkTriforce # Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #I can't stand what Zant did to Midna but he was a awesome villian so I say go with it! He was powerful and better than Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)! Hope you choose him next!!!!!-User:TriforceofDeath13 #It's a good article. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) # Not very big on Zant, but the article is pretty nice. - User:Mariomascot Objections # --Power Wisdom Courage and Time # This one gets a definite no from me. --- The King of the Loveless # I can't stand Zant. No. # worse than tingle DRTJR (talk) 03:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) # I'll give some meaningful objection; Zant's one appearance doesn't give us enough information to write a featured article. Now, we could've spammed the biography section with the entire outline of TP's plotline, but we didn't (which is good). I'll try cleaning this up and possibly swing my vote in favor of promotion. Oh, and if you want to see how this could be made into a featured article, click here. That is very impressive. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:33, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Comments Would you type in why you are opposing this, please? Solar flute 23:48, 9 September 2008 (UTC) All the opposition is invalid, 2 didnt give reasons and I think you are supposed to sign it. At least say why you oppose so people can fix it. And not liking zant isn't much of a reason to oppose. Midna Rocks ummmmmmm.......hasn't majora only appeared in one game? and maybe some non-canon appearances, but do those count? theres a lot of speculation in it as well, so as far as im conserned they are about the same length. o and i nominated majora two! :P '--C2' 00:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Except for Baltro, none of the opposers have any good reason to oppose this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess re-nominating with a clean slate, as there is now a new version of the article and all points made are now, null. but yeah, much better. '--C2' 20:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Support #Considering the work and time put into this, yes.(Darknut15 (talk) 21:13, 7 August 2009 (UTC)) #This is better than most of the other game articles (which are already featured, ahem, Minish Cap). [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) #Good thing I saw this before I left for the rest of the month. I know this might be kind of biased (since I wrote most of the page) but I have to support this page. And thanks for whoever cleaned it up some more.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 12:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Objection Comments CC, sign your nomination. :P [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :oopers! yikes! my bad :P'''--C2' 20:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Linked Game Contains detailed information about the Linked Games of ''Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons. Pretty much complete as it can be and fairly organized I think.—'Triforce' 14 04:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Support #It looks pretty nice. I say give it the green light. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) #pretty good. i green light it as well.'--C2' 16:07, 9 August 2009 (UTC) #Yes, it is good to go.(Darknut15 (talk) 02:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) Objection Comments [[List of locations in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess|List of locations in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess]] This is a very good article. I found it in nice shape, with plenty of images, so I threw a bunch more in there, rewrote some of it, and fixed links, and now it is quite the excellent visual guide. Thoughts? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 20:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Support #It looks good, and is informantive.(Darknut15 (talk) 20:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC)) #Oy Vey, great article. Very detailed, imho, And a lot of good pictures - User:Mariomascot 04:59, 9 August 2009 (UTC) #yeas. this is a very good-to incredible article. why not?'--C2' 16:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Objection Comments Darknut This article is in good condition and I think it would be a good featured article. It could use more images, so if anyone wants to improve the Gallery section, go ahead.(Darknut15 (talk) 04:24, 9 August 2009 (UTC)) Support # I support. It isn't super long, but it gave me everything I needed to know, plus more, and seemed well put together. User:Mariomascot # surey. good, and it doesnt need to be super long.'--C2' 16:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Objection Comment I will go and look for some more images, but until then, I have to remain neutral. If we just got some more images in there, we could easily get this to featured status, but in its present state, it looks like most other enemy pages. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 21:09, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Navi Major character from OoT, and seeing as she is only in one game, I think the article is pretty full, and I'm not sure how much more could be said about her. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Support Objection Comment Featured articles *